


Warmth

by herbailiwick



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For imjohnlocked.</p><p>Martin/Douglas, fluff with a little bit of sadness and comfort. Rated G.</p><p>Martin is in a cuddly mood, which is unusual for Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meowbowwow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowbowwow/gifts).



Martin buried his face in Douglas's bare chest, feeling Douglas's arm wrap around his own cloth-covered back. 

"Martin. Good morning," Douglas said with a contented smile. "This is quite the surprise." He drew little circles on Martin's back with the tips of his fingers. He had large hands, but was always graceful with them in a way Martin could only dream of being.

And speaking of dreams. "Nightmare," Martin bit out, sitting up enough to look at Douglas. "Plane crash. And it was all my fault." He bit his lip. Douglas could see tears welling in his eyes. 

Douglas glanced at the clock. "Well, I'm not going anywhere. You can tell me more about it if you like, or we could just cuddle, if you're up for it? You never are."

"No! I. I actually...." Martin ducked his head, his ginger hair sweetly mussed from sleep. "I like to cuddle. I do. I just. I just didn't think you were the type."

"Martin!" Douglas said in an I'm-surprised-at-you tone, "I am exactly the type. I would lie in bed all morning with the one I love and hold them close. You're the one who kept pulling away. But it's no matter now. Come." He tugged him close. "There's nowhere I'd rather you be."

"Oh," Martin said in a small voice, the tears in his eyes finally breaking free in surprise and awe. He settled against Douglas.

"Helena didn't cuddle," Douglas said in a small voice as well. "And, you know what?"

"What?" sniffed Martin.

"She didn't like the brown sauce," Douglas said with a sigh.

Martin impulsively reached out and hugged Douglas tightly. It was exactly the right thing to do.


End file.
